With technological developments of today's world, our lives become more enhanced. One of such life enhancement is Enhanced Television, which allows viewers to obtain more information on a particular item displayed on the TV screen, purchase a particular item displayed on the TV screen, etc. However, these interactive features can be integrated not only into Television systems, but also into other systems to be displayed on different devices, such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), video game consoles, etc. For example, free beer offers may be transmitted to a variety of these devices and user responses from these devices may be received and integrated into statistical information at the free offer providers' sites.
In order for a provider of an offer to display the information at multiple presentment devices, several formats of the content may need to be created and the appropriate content transmitted separately to heterogeneous networks to be displayed on compatible presentment devices. In addition, if the provider is interested in compiling results of the responses perhaps provided via multiple types of response devices by users, where those devices may or may not be the same as the presentment devices, the provider needs to analyze and integrate responses of different formats provided by users of multiple presentment devices.
Thus, what is needed is a system and method to overcome these and other shortcomings of the prior art.